


Decay

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dead Body, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Bugs, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Sometimes the strangest things are the most fascinating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not putting this in the ship tag, just cause Victor doesn't show up. o7

_I don’t think there will ever be a day where I’m used to the smell of rotting flesh._

There was something utterly fascinating about watching a body rot.

Yuri wouldn’t go so far as making it a hobby to indulge in, he’d much rather get rid of the bodies as soon as possible, but this time he had been curious and Victor admitted to being a little interested as well so they set everything up on the roof so the sun could help speed the process up.

Of course they put a plastic type tent over the body so some of the smell would be contained, but mainly so they could sit and watching from day to day as skin rotted and peeled off.

At some point some bugs had made their way into the tent and inside the body; festering and laying eggs and doing whatever else it is bugs do when there’s a dead body lying around.

Soon though they were going to have to get rid of it and clean up anything that it might have left behind. _Maybe we can make compost…_ It was a silly thought, but he’d bring it up at dinner tonight. He didn’t know if it was possible with a decaying human body, but it never hurt to at least try.

They had the time to spare after all.     


End file.
